


Their First 'I Love You'

by Nikki_Hoshi_17



Series: The First Of Many [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Hoshi_17/pseuds/Nikki_Hoshi_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean noticed something was wrong when Cas bit down hard enough on Dean’s collarbone to draw blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First 'I Love You'

Their first ‘I love you’ had been unexpected. Sam and Dean had been working a case in Ohio, when they were unexpectantly ambushed by a group of demons. Sam had broken his arm (which Cas gladly healed), and Dean had nearly died. Cas, being struck by fear had panicked and almost blasted all of the buildings within a ten mile radius.

After Cas had finally healed Dean (and calmed down), he zapped them back to Dean’s motel room for some alone time. When they got back, Cas pushed him against the wall, hard. 

He threw Dean’s jacket onto the floor and ripped off his shirt. 

Dean noticed something was wrong when Cas bit down hard enough on Dean’s collarbone to draw blood. Dean gently grabbed Cas’ face and brought it up to his, gently carding his fingers through Cas’ hair. “Cas, baby, you alright? You’re acting a little strange.”

Cas stared down at his feet before looking back up at Dean. “It is possible that I be over reacting to your near death experience today.”

Dean laughed and placed a chaste kiss on Cas’ lips. “But I’m fine honey, “Dean sat Cas down on the bed and kneeled in front of him. “What’s wrong Cas?”

Cas leaned forward and leaned his forehead against Dean’s like he did on their first kiss. “I keep-I keep on thinking that one day I won’t get to you on time and I won’t be able to save you.” Cas sighed and gave Dean his very best puppy dog eyes.

“Listen, I know you’re scared that something’s gonna happen, but I have survived the past 30 something years on my own. I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. Okay?”

Cas laced his fingers with Dean. “Alright.”

After pushing Cas back on to the bed and straddling his lap, he started peppering his face with kisses, whispering parts of sentences in between. “I love you, you know. So much. I promise that from now on I’ll be more careful when I’m hunting as long as you promise to be more careful when you’re out there. Deal?”

Cas sighed. “Deal. I love you too.”


End file.
